prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!
is the 21st movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie will be released in Japanese cinemas on October 29th, 2016. Summary I'm, Asahina Mirai! Everyone, do you know about the "Wishing Stone"? It's a powerful stone that can grant any wish you want! Today is the day we're celebrating its revival, a huge magic festival that only occurs once a century♪ Together with Riko and Ha-chan, I wish upon this "Wishing Stone", but believe or not, it chose Mofurun's wish! This is truly exciting!! However...a mysterious bear・Dark Matter suddenly appears, and takes Mofurun with him!! I have to definitely save Mofurun! Even when we're separated, the wishes of all of us can bring about miracles!! Well that is what I thought, what~~~!! Mofurun became a Pretty Cure~!? Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson! Cure Miracle and Mofurun are going to perform a magic lesson for everyone in the cinema! You'll be given a Miracle Light as a gift with the password, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" in it, as well as an adorable CG performance in which it will result in a lively hands-on video! The soft looking Mofurun is a must see♪ Characters Pretty Cure / Mirai is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to enter her second year in middle school. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. / Riko is a thirteen year old girl who attends a magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. / / Ha-chan is a mysterious baby-like fairy who lives within the Linkle Smartbook. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, whose theme color is green. Mascots / Mofurun is a toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanoko, when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure, Mofurun gained the miraculous ability to talk! She is able to have a good sense of magic and she ends her phrases with "~mofu". She transforms into Cure Mofurun, whose theme color is yellow. Minor Characters The principal of "Magic School" who is the greatest magician of the "Magic World". When he saw Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure, he proposes that Mirai attends "Magic School". Movie-only Characters Kumata is a black bear who lives all alone in the mysterious forest. He was not scared when he meets Mofurun but instead wishes to "become friends". His magic is very good! Dark Matter is a mysterious bear who appeared before everyone in the large magic festival. He let everyone fulfil their own wishes, then took Mofurun when he saw that the Wishing Stone had chosen her. He tries to use Mofurun's power to get rid of the magicians. Trivia * This is the fourth movie to have a movie-exclusive Pretty Cure, preceded by ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi'', Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi and [[Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!|''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!]], which all featured Cure Echo. However, this is the first regular movie to feature one. *This is the second film to have a short film before it, with the first being ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!!. Gallery External Links *http://www.precure-movie.com/ Movie Trailers Category:Movies Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!